


病友

by BrandyBlackTea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyBlackTea/pseuds/BrandyBlackTea
Summary: 2018.4.1 生日贺文





	病友

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.4.1 生日贺文

我仍不知道这是否是一场梦。  
睁开眼是并不深切的黑暗。安置在床头的电子设备泛着幽幽绿光，规律的响声在耳边回荡，屏幕里折线上下波动，不知显示着谁的生命体征。  
我躺在床上，身体仿佛灌满了铅，沉得连手都抬不起来。  
光线是从玻璃墙外透来的，走廊渗入的稀薄灯光在地上洒下一层浅白，有个突兀的黑影落在其中。  
是个人。我看不清楚细节，只知道那个人全身上下、连头发都是白色的，在灯光下格外耀眼。他低着头，长发在肩上落下一束，和他孱弱的身体一起微微颤抖着。  
像是在哭。  
我好奇地打量他。不知过了多久，他似是无意识抬起头来，和我的视线撞个满怀。  
他一下就愣住了，像是生了锈般动作滞涩地靠上玻璃，又猛地发疯似的用拳头敲打起来。  
我被吓了一跳。不知是过于兴奋还是想吸引我的注意，他嘴上还大吼大叫着，可也许是玻璃太隔音了，我一个字都没能听见。  
敲了好半天后，他想起什么似的突然起身，还没站直一秒就又重重摔在地上，我看到他腿上还打着石膏，膝盖处隐隐渗出触目的红色。  
他好像很疼，疼到好久都没能动弹一下。我不知为何焦躁起来，好像那些痛楚也一并落到了自己身上。然而麻木的身体只允许我当一个无动于衷的旁观者。  
在我以为他已经昏过去的时候，那个人又抬起头，呵出一口气，在玻璃上凝成一小片水雾，他整条手臂都因疼痛不断打着颤，却缓慢而坚定地画下一个歪歪扭扭的爱心。  
我目睹这颗灰蒙蒙的心从出现到消失，熟悉的名字滞进声带，像是一团棉絮，吐不出又咽不下。我努力回忆着，头突然受到重击似的痛了起来。  
他是谁……？  
我……又是谁？

意识断链。

+++  
碍事的阳光击碎了我的沉眠。  
我对自己睡了多久一无所知，但这可能是我这辈子最长的一觉，长到连醒来都觉得不真切。  
吊瓶里不断滴落药水，我下意识看向床头，没有动态心电图仪，门口也是一堵望不见走廊的墙。脑海隐隐泛起之前的记忆，却已是看得不甚清晰。  
是梦吗？  
我盯着吊瓶，疑惑自己为何会出现在医院里，回顾前因后果大脑却一片空白。感官逐渐恢复，我的手似乎被一股力量禁锢住了，顺着望去，床沿正趴着个人，蹙着眉睡得并不安稳。他脑后扎着一束银色长发，正紧紧攥着我的手。  
我隐隐觉得不对劲，抬眼一看，发现自己的血已经飞到吊针半空。  
这下算彻底清醒过来了。我疯狂挣扎着想要甩开他，睡梦中的人很快被惊醒，他抬头看着我，眼眸中似有一闪而过的狂喜，等我再看过去的时候，却什么都没有了。  
一声惊呼打破了沉默，大概是他也发现吊针里的壮观景象，触电般的松开我，整个人比我还慌乱，连声道：“对不起、对不起……我不是故意的！”  
这份见面礼太过惊险刺激，我充满防备地收回手，满腹狐疑地盯着这个醒来看到的第一个人。  
……有点眼熟，好像在哪里见过？  
刚试着努力回忆一下，后脑立刻泛起针扎似的痛楚，我打了个哆嗦，只好姑且作罢。  
视线又忍不住在他身上多转了几圈，虽然有点毛手毛脚的，但长得还挺帅……应该不是个坏人。  
他没注意到我的目光，一直抻长脖子紧张兮兮地望着吊针里的血，像个担心自己闯了祸的孩子。我的笑意来得不合时宜，但还是绷住了脸。直到确认血已经全部流回我体内，他才如释重负地吐出一口气。  
“你终于醒了……”他看着我喃喃道，小心翼翼地伸手贴向我的额头，又摸了摸自己的，“你现在感觉怎么样……唔，好像还是有点发烧。你觉得难受吗，伤口疼吗，对了你一定饿了吧，好好地别乱动，我去给你拿点吃的来——”他说着就去拿拐杖，迈了半步又突然转了回来，“不对不对，我先去帮你叫医生！”  
说完便拄着拐往外冲。  
谁能忍心让一位断腿的朋友为自己跑腿呢，我想叫住他，但嗓子哑得死活出不来声，只好伸手去扯他的衣角，却无意间划过了他柔软的指节。我一怔，心蓦地泛起微动。  
他几乎是毫不犹豫地回头看向我，可怜的拐杖被随手扔在地上，碰撞出一声凄厉的悲鸣。  
“怎么了？你是不是——”  
突然响起的护士铃打断了他的话，他愣过半响，表情凝固在脸上。  
“谢谢，我可以自己来。”我收回手，用唇语对他说，他明白过来了，回了我个无比僵硬的笑。  
气氛微妙地尴尬下来，我咽了几下口水，眼睛从他身上移开，又飘了回去，见他还僵在那里，无可奈何地开辟出一个新话题救场，“你也住在这里吗？”  
“啊，对，”他回答说，神情缓和了一些，“我们住在一起……呃，我是说我们住一间病房，那边就是我的床位。”他朝后指了指，那张床平整无比，跟没睡过人一样。  
他轻咳了一声，继续说，“那个……你要是觉得无聊的话可以找我聊聊天，以后我们也许还可以一起出去散步，啊，对了，要是有什么需要帮忙的地方记得告诉我……随时乐意效劳。”  
这听上去十有八九都是客套话，我也没多想，便点了点头。  
“你可以叫我Zen。”他晦暗不明地望着我，舔舔嘴唇，声音忽而像是底气不足般的低了下去。  
“……或者Zenny也行。”

+++  
本以为只是想不起来为什么自己会出现在医院里，但当我发现离自己最近的记忆还停留在大学毕业时，才终于意识到事情并没有那么简单。  
我失忆了。  
我摸了又摸自己缠满纱布的头，不明白究竟是经历了什么才变成现在这副样子，整整三年的记忆就像是废弃胶片平白从大脑中抹去，我甚至连一些零星碎片都找不到。  
大概是后遗症的缘故，每次试图回忆头都疼得厉害，有过几次糟糕的体验后我便老老实实地放弃了。  
我问过医生，问过查房的小护士，连Zen都问了，但似乎没有人说得清我的来历。这种感觉和被扔在福利院门口的弃婴没什么两样，唯一的区别，大概只有把我扔在这里的人还顺便帮我付好了医药费。  
身上的物什除了一部手机也找不出更多的了，我仔细翻阅着，发现其干净程度与我大脑相差无几。通讯录里只存了一个叫“Ryu Hyun♡”的人，我还记得往名字后加爱心是我给恋人备注的习惯，于是满心欢喜地给他拨了一个电话，可惜回应我的只有通讯公司的冰冷女声。  
唯一的线索也宣告失败，我心里有点泄气，却仍不死心地给他发了一条短信。  
“你……还在胡思乱想吗？”  
Zen的声音拉扯回我的思绪，我锁上手机，隐藏起自己所有的不愉快。  
“没什么，我就是在想为什么今天早上会来三个护士小姐查房，”我富有深意地冲他笑笑，“她们都是冲着你来的吧？Zen，你可真是受欢迎呀。”  
也许是对我的回答始料未及，他怔了怔，才毫不客气地说，“你也这么觉得吗？说起这个，我每次来医院好像都会碰上这种问题……哎，虽然理解大家见到帅气的我时难免心情激动，但要是耽误了医院的工作进度，我会很自责的。”说着，他忽然看了我一眼，目光里似乎有所期待，“不过这算是你对我的赞美吗？我希望是。”  
我也没想到Zen这么能接话，像他一样自恋的人着实少见，我饶有兴味地对他眨了眨眼，“当然。”  
“那你呢？”他问。  
我一愣，想了半天也没弄明白他在问什么，只好答非所问道：“我总觉得我好像在哪见过你……”  
话一脱口才觉得不对味，Zen诧异地望着我，我赶紧解释道：“你别误会，我不是想要搭讪……你的确看起来有些眼熟，我们以前见过吗？”  
这无法忽略的感觉从我睁眼那一刻就有了。我不断思索着，一片浆糊的脑袋里里突然掠过那天玻璃外的人影，银发、长辫、打着石膏的腿——  
霎时我眼前一亮，正以为终于为自己的话找到了合理证据时，Zen目光闪烁地抛来了两个字：“有吗？”  
这两个字无情碾灭了我死灰复燃的希望。难道真是梦吗，我在迷茫之余，又忍不住疑惑自己怎么会梦到一个苏醒后才见到的人。  
“哦，那看来是我在做梦了……”  
Zen并没有什么反应，目光却不知为何逐渐黯淡了下来。  
手机也没有收到新消息，我失望地蜷在床上，闭着眼睛让自己放空，不知过了多久，我隐约感觉床沿陷下去了一些，睁开眼才发现Zen已经端着碗坐了过来。  
“别在想这些了……答应我先把伤养好，好不好？”Zen劝慰道，伸出手想摸摸我的头，停滞了片刻似是觉得不妥，最终落到了肩膀上，“来，吃早饭吧。”  
我点点头，刚想接过，却发现自己右手还打着石膏，只好伸了正在输液的左手出去。  
Zen敏捷异常地捉住了我的手，皮肤交叠的地方像是无端生出一段电流，沿着血管直直地通进我的心脏。  
心口麻麻的，我下意识想缩回去，却不知为何违抗了大脑指令，只是任凭他捉着。很快他便把我的手轻轻地放下来，动作不能更小心了。  
Zen并不打算把碗给我，直接舀了一勺递到我唇边，轻声说，“乖，别乱动，我来帮你。”  
“……谢谢。”  
我垂眼盯着他指节分明的手，心跳如雷点般在耳膜上铮铮作响，被纱布缠住的耳朵早已变得滚烫。我在心里已经给自己当头浇下几大盆冷水，但表面上仍故作镇定地一口一口接下他喂来的食物。  
虽然视线游离在外，但我还是能感受到他的目光一直停留在我身上。  
我陷进了一种矛盾又煎熬的感觉。  
一方面殷切地希望Zen能看些别的什么，以至于我伪装的游刃有余不被拆穿，另一方面又忍不住沉沦在这自我感觉良好的愉悦氛围中，希望他能看我再看得久一些。  
大脑在胡思乱想之余，也很快向我发出饱腹感的信号，一路囫囵吞枣的我终于停下来舔了舔嘴唇。  
该死，我吃了什么来着？  
Zen端着碗的手也适时地放了下来，另一只手突然拂上我的脸，像风一样，裹挟着淡雅的雪松木香，极轻地划过我的额头、脸颊，指节反复摩挲着纱布下包裹着的可怖伤口，最终落到唇角。  
很奇怪，先前的紧张好像因为他的触碰全部安定下来。他的动作、他的体温，都令我无比熟悉，我甚至有些贪恋他掌心的触感，还有掌根处格外好闻的香气。  
我下意识抬起头，Zen失神地望着我，目光浑浊又落寞，像是掉进一场迷雾重重却找不到终点的梦境。  
他托着我的后颈，脸缓缓地凑了过来，我看着自己在他瞳孔里不断放大，连呼吸都交缠在一起，太近了，我大脑一片空白，任凭身体本能闭上了眼睛。  
可我在等什么呢，我该等下去吗？  
理智终于冲破了这浓度过高的二氧化碳，就在鼻尖相触的那一瞬，我蓦地睁开眼，抬手摁在他锁骨上。  
“Zen？”  
我及时制止这场没由来的风花雪月，他的目光聚起焦来，这才如梦初醒地睁大眼睛，彷佛对自己刚才的行径一无所知。  
“对不起、对不起……”Zen慌乱地从床上弹起来，身体一下子与我拉开距离，我下意识想伸手去扶他，一句“小心腿”还卡在喉咙眼，便又看着他重心不稳连人带碗摔下了床。  
我的手忙不迭转了方向去拍护士铃。  
“你、你还好吗？！”  
Zen只字未吐，惨白的脸色已经足以回答我。他把头埋进臂弯里，试图挽回一些已经荡然无存的脸面，老半天才瓮声瓮气地憋出一句：“好疼……”

+++  
等Zen重新打好石膏已经是两个小时后了，这次连吊架都用上了。年迈的老医生收拾好器材，指着自己不省心的病患气得手直哆嗦，痛心疾首地说：“第二次了……！你还想不想走路了？”  
走到门口时老医生还不忘回头厉声警告道：“三天之内不准下床！”说完便摔门而去。  
吃了瘪还挨顿训，Zen整个人垂头丧气的，连惹眼的银发都蔫了不少，他郁闷地把手肘抵在额前，过了会干脆扯着被子把整颗脑袋包了进去。  
也许是事态发展惊人的重合，我看着Zen，又想起了那天晚上，想起那个玻璃外古怪却牵动着我心绪的人，想起他摔倒后血染红层层叠叠的绷带，想起那颗丑陋却又沉甸甸的爱心。  
等等，前面医生是不是还说了“第二次”？  
之前还乱作一团的推论突然就有了结果，我一口气差点没接上来。  
……真是Zen吗？  
突然一阵急促的敲门声打断了我的思绪，足足响了七次我才看到一颗红脑袋探了进来。  
“7、707登场！”  
来人刚进门就跌跌撞撞地直奔Zen的病床，把手里捧的书一股脑儿地堆到了他床头，气喘吁吁地说，“……Gosh，我为什么会答应帮你干这种体力活……以后这得算额外的价钱……！”  
Zen置若罔闻地在被子里躺尸。  
惨遭无视的707刚准备一把扯开他的被子，突然转身满脸堆笑地朝我招了招手：“噢，你好，这位可爱的小姐……介意和我交换一下联系方式吗，我的手机号是——”  
尾音猝不及防地变了调，Zen不知何时从被子里冒出来捏住了他的手腕，还递上一个无比和善的笑容，仿佛在说“你再说一遍试试”。  
Zen的反应让我起了坏水，我故意对707说：“好啊，我给你手机号。”  
“Wowww!!”  
“不行！”Zen立刻从床上弹起来，差点破了音，“他是在耍你，千万别上这个人的当！”  
707恹恹地撅着嘴，看起来委屈极了，“我帮你搬来那么多书，差点就过劳死了，可你竟然这么说我……Zen，你看到我千疮百孔的心了吗，你得看看它……”他装模作样地捧着一颗心凑上去，Zen一脸嫌弃地退开老远。  
于是我将视线转向那堆书，“莎士比亚作品集？”我看着Zen，不由自主地联想到很多事，便问道，“你该不会是个演员吧？”  
“Bingo！叹为观止的第六感！”707抢先回答说，“别看Zen现在这样，他可是个超——级大明星，后援会有近百万人呢！最重要的是他的第一批粉丝还是我帮忙暗中宣传的，god……我都想给自己鼓掌。”  
我冒了些冷汗。  
“情况差不多是这样……”Zen有些不乐意地看着707，“不过‘Zen现在这样’是什么意思？难道我看上去已经惨到不像个演员了吗？”  
“Hmm...You know, poor Zenny.”  
他们好像又拌了几句嘴，但我一个字都没听进去。Zen不会知道这个问题里我还藏了一半的私心——他是个演员，是不是就能说明那些他刻意隐藏的神情，其实都不是我的错觉？  
还有那晚……Zen为什么要这么讳莫如深地接近我，明明他看起来毫无恶意，他到底想做什么呢？  
唉，想不通，Zen可真让人窝火。  
“……咦，你的腿怎么又被吊起来了，前两天不是还说已经能下地走路一周内就拆掉石膏吗？啊，难道说寄存在你体内的UMA回归异次元了？呜……请振作一点，古林修克斯！”  
“……你奥特曼看多了吧。”  
我回过神来，刚刚对Zen生出的不满顷刻间化作一句反击，我抢先说：“哦，那是因为Zen不小心从我的床上掉下去了。”  
“什么？！”  
我意料之中地看着那两个人同时朝我投来见了鬼的目光。  
“我才没有——噢不我好像确实有，但是我什么都没做！”Zen胡乱地解释道，“Seven，不是你想的那样！”  
“我、我想的是什么样？”707的脸色变了半天，像个卡壳的机器人转头看向Zen，一字一顿地说，“你可真是个禽兽……她刚进RFA的时候也就算了，怎么现在也——”  
他突然惊慌地闭上了嘴。  
“RFA？”  
回忆就像接触不良的灯泡般迅速闪过一盏，我试图捕捉信息，后脑却好似被重物猛击了一下，这次的感觉比以往还要更强烈，我眼前一花，下意识捂住痛处。  
“Seven！”Zen突然咆哮起来。  
“我好像搞砸了……对不起……真的对不起，我不是故意的……”707结结巴巴地说，双脚不断往门口后退着。  
好在痛感只出现了几秒，直觉告诉我这个词也许和自己存在着某种关联，于是我赶紧叫住他，“等等！”  
“那个我想起来今天是礼拜天我还要去教堂总之二位回见——”  
还没等他说完Zen捞起一个枕头就往门口扔去，707见势不好立刻捂着脑袋溜得比西方记者还快，枕头整个被拍在门板上，然后颓废地滑落在地。  
转折来得太快了，我不明所以地把视线转向Zen，他好像正在气头上，我只好小心翼翼地问道：“那个，他刚刚……”  
刚刚还一副准备干架模样的Ze转瞬间就收敛好情绪，声音嘶哑地说，“啊，那家伙总喜欢说些古怪的话，你别往心里去，”他冲我疲惫地笑笑，“我突然有点困了，有事我们等之后再聊，好吗？”  
也不等我妥协，便把被子一掀缩头乌龟似地躲了进去。

+++  
今天天气格外好，阳光落在Zen银白色的长发上反射出暖洋洋的金色来。他专注地阅读着707拿来的文学剧本，见我醒来，和我交换了一句早安后，便没有更多的交流了。  
他看起来心情还是不太好，我犹豫再三，到底还是没敢在他面前再提起昨天的事。  
已知的信息就像是全套拼图中的零星碎片，除了使人一头雾水也没有什么别的用处。我把它们暂时打包抛到脑后，低头看了眼手机，依旧没有收到新消息。  
和Ryu Hyun的消息界面只有自己发送的孤零零的一条，我打开对话框，不知道是更渴望倾诉还是更期盼回复，又不依不饶地把自己的心情编辑成几条信息发给他。  
问题没解决，肚子却有点饿了，我借着拿早饭的理由出去呼吸新鲜空气，Zen这才从密密匝匝的文字中抬起头，对我说一句：“路上小心。”  
“还有！”Zen又说。  
“嗯？”我握着门把，回头看他。  
“早点回来，”他顿了顿，“记得不要被别的坏男孩骗走了。”  
我愣了两秒，门把从手里滑脱发出很大一声，这才慌乱不已地溜了出去。  
刚关上门，一抬头便看到有个女人迎面朝病房走来，她戴着眼镜，身着西服，短发干净利落，一副职场女性的打扮，怀里还捧着洒满露水的百合花，想来应该是探望Zen的吧？  
她看到我的时候似乎有些惊讶，但我不确定是不是还有什么别的原因，便冲她礼貌地笑了笑，径直从她身旁走过。

医院今天的伙食还算不错，我心满意足地填饱了肚子，还用饭盒帮Zen捎上一份，回来路过玻璃走廊的时候，没有抵挡住阳光的诱惑，停下来晒了好一会才慢悠悠地往回走。  
一直到走廊的拐角处，有个人似乎正远远望着我走来的方向，像是在等人，离得近些我才认出是刚刚遇见的女人。  
确认周围一圈没有别人，我才开口问道：“你是在等我吗？”  
“没错，”她微笑着说，“我很高兴你能恢复得这么快。”  
“嗯？你认识我？”  
她立刻摇头，“没有……是因为上次来探望Zen的时候你还没有脱离危险期，我很担心你的情况。没想到现在能看到你能好好地站在我面前，真的很令人高兴。”  
我有些失望，但还是说：“谢谢关心，我现在很好。”  
她从包里摸出一张名片递给我，“还没告诉你我的名字，我叫Jaehee，是Zen的……粉丝。最近因为工作可能没什么时间，但我还是会尽量抽空看望你们的，”Jaehee轻轻地拍了拍我的肩，“祝你和Zen都能早日康复，那么我先告辞了。”  
她走出几步我才想起什么似的叫住她，“等等，你说，你是Zen的粉丝……？”  
她转过身来，疑惑地望着我。  
“那……”我有些紧张地开口，“Zen的作品，可以分享一些给我吗？”

刚进门的时候Zen正艰难地忙着把脚从吊架上解放，抬头看到了我才如释重负倒回床上，“怎么去了那么久，我还真以为你被坏男孩带走了。”  
他的口吻里带着些责怪，我看了眼时间，发现已经过了快两个小时，好像是有一些久了。  
于是我自觉理亏地说：“抱歉，下次不会了……”  
“等、等下，我不是这个意思，”Zen语气立刻软了下来，懊恼地抓了几下头发，“对不起，我不该这么凶的，我只是好久都没看到你，有些担心……”  
我心口一跳，赶紧岔开话题，僵硬地朝他走去，“那个什么，Zen你早饭吃了吗？我尝了这个觉得还不错，就给你带了点回来。不过现在好像有点晚了，你要是想吃的话我现在去帮你找个微波炉，不想吃的话……”  
有些人在紧张的时候可能话特别多，我就是其中一个，我也不知道自己在说什么，只想赶快把饭盒放到Zen的床头。  
“没有，我一直在等你。”Zen毫无预兆地捉住我的手，认真地说，“世上坏男孩那么多，你却只有一个，就连上帝都差点想把你抢走……但不管发生了什么，我的长剑和盾牌永远会护在你身前，你只需要躲在我背后就可以了，我的公主殿下。”  
一个很轻的吻落到我的手背上。  
被吻过的皮肤突然变得滚烫，我后知后觉地抽回手，心里蓦地掀起一场兵荒马乱。我局促地低下头，瞥到他胸前尚未合上的书页，“……Zen，你是在练台词吗？”  
过了几秒Zen才低声笑了起来，“对，我做了一些修改，你觉得怎么样？喜欢吗？”  
得到了希望听到的答案，紧绷的神经立刻松懈下来，我奋力挤出一个自然无比的笑容，“当然喜欢。”  
……倒不如说，我差点都要相信了。  
“其实这段台词还有后半部分，”Zen小心翼翼又充满期许地问，“你……想不想听？”  
得到了我正襟危坐的默许，Zen清了清嗓子，文字在他的转述下变得无比鲜活：“不管是同敌人、用世界、甚至是同命运的抗争，拯救公主永远是骑士毕生的使命。因为你曾无数次拯救了我，给了我活下去的机会，就算是耗尽生命也偿还不了你赐予我的万分之一……”  
Zen的嗓音低沉有力，赤色眼眸里像是绽开一朵迷人又危险的红蔷薇，看不见的藤蔓仿佛纠缠上了四肢，我的脑内警铃大作，转瞬间却又沉溺其中。  
“所以，即便公主有一天忘记了骑士的存在，我依然在所不辞。”

+++  
我从没想过Zen有这样的一面。  
他自恋，有些不着调，容易一惊一乍，明明不会照顾自己却总是担心别人……但是当这样的他作为演员站在舞台上时，一切都颠覆了。  
我甚至不知道该寻找一个怎样的词汇去精准地描述Zen的表演。  
优美？精湛？或者，炉火纯青？  
他站在舞台中央时可以锋芒毕露，作为配角时又能将自己隐匿得无人问津。即便囿于这狭小的手机里，他并不算强壮的身体里所迸发出的能量，都足以让我全身上下所有的血液为之沸腾。  
那是一种趋向完美的沉浸式体验，我头一次感觉到文字在此刻的苍白生硬，是我即便读书破万卷依旧无法表述万分之一的无力感。  
Zen整个人都是为舞台而生的。比起演员，我更愿意用艺术家这三个字去称呼他。  
他带给我的还不止这些，我不知道自己是什么时候开始有这种感觉的——在他深情地望着共演的女搭档时，我有了一丝不着痕迹、甚至不愿承认的妒意。

窗外阳光倾泻而入，窝在被子下的我都能明显感觉到今天又是一个好天气。熬了一整夜连看四部音乐剧，我眼睛干涩到了极点，大脑却依然兴奋不已。打开和Ryu Hyun的聊天界面，意料之中的没有任何回音，对于这个从未出现过的恋人我不再抱有什么期待，反而渐渐习惯于将他当成树洞来倾诉。  
这次我发了一连串的感叹号给他。  
刚把手机放下打算补眠，Zen的声音不合时宜地响起：“还在睡吗，这位美丽的爱洛公主？”  
我犹豫了一下，虽然身体正向我发出猝死威胁，但最终还是没禁受住诱惑从被子里探出了脑袋。  
“你看外面天气这么好，我们一起去散步吧。”  
“可医生不是不允许你下床吗？”  
“别担心，”Zen似乎早猜到我会这么问，神秘兮兮地从床下拖出来一个大家伙，“这是我用签名照和护士小姐换来的，oh my…智慧的男人总有无穷无尽的魅力。”  
在床上干扑腾了几秒钟，很有魅力的Zen又可怜兮兮地看了我一眼，“……你，能先帮我把腿放下来吗？”  
我们两个伤残手脚并用地折腾了半天才调试好这个折叠轮椅，我扶着Zen坐上去已是精疲力尽。他在病房转了两圈熟悉了操作功能，便兴奋地催促着我一起出门。  
好巧不巧，刚出去没走两步，就撞见了老医生来查房，他在我们身后暴跳如雷地喊道：“喂！你们两个……！”  
“快跑！”  
我单手扶着轮椅骤然施力，用上全身的力气，一边跑一边摇摇晃晃地推着Zen，推着车的护士小姐也大惊失色地为我们让道。  
在电梯关门前最后一秒时，我和Zen终于成功挤了进去。透过电梯门的缝隙，我回头望了眼被我们甩下一大截的老医生，恶劣地笑了起来。  
“唔，”身旁的Zen情况似乎不太好，他揉着额头一脸苍白地瘫在轮椅上，“我觉得我好像晕车了……”  
“……晕轮椅？”我收起笑容，上前查看他的情况，他有预谋似的把头一歪埋在我身上。  
脑袋嗡了一声，我整个人站得僵直。  
深呼吸了好几次我才敢偷偷往下瞄一眼，Zen银白色的头发乱糟糟地团在我衣服上，蹭来蹭去地像只撒娇的大型犬，着实让人心痒难耐，我忍不住想摸，在快触碰到的时候才如梦初醒地把手收了回去。  
毫无察觉的Zen抬起头，脸上添了些许笑意，“嗯，现在好多啦。”他直起身体，抬手示意gimme five，我慢了半拍才迎上去，“你说，我们像不像逃课约会的高中生？”  
“……像。”  
“你也这么觉得吗？我记得以前逃课被抓的时候，教导主任和保安也满学校地追着我跑，因为这个我的体能都上了几个level，运动会上还打破了长跑校记录，”Zen笑了一阵，突然又仰头看我，目光闪烁地问，“你也逃过课吗？”  
我摇了摇头，“高中的时候我喜欢上了我的英文老师，我非但没逃过课，甚至连假都没请过一次，所以到最后我果真追到——”  
意识到Zen的脸色变得越来越古怪，我立刻噤了声，尴尬地打了个圆场，“也可能是数学老师吧，都是好久以前的事了……”  
他不知作何想法，过了好半天才咕哝道：“……不管教什么都是个坏老师。”  
也许是无意间勾起往事，我的心思突然活跃了起来。  
“Zen，”我盯着电梯里的数字闪烁，调整了几次呼吸，让自己的语调尽可能听起来轻松随意，“你那时候……是和什么样的女孩约会呢？”  
她是你的初恋吗？你们怎么认识的？你们在一起多久了？你现在还会想起她吗？  
脑海里不受控制地蹦出来好多个问题，单单想起这些就像是往我的心浇了柠檬汁一样莫名酸涩起来，但我只敢装作毫不在意地提出一个。  
“啊？”Zen一愣，吞吞吐吐了半天才说，“我和她……”  
“叮——”  
电梯门不合时宜地开了，Zen立刻沉默下来，逃跑般的推着滚轮出去。他的态度很明确，我也没有理由再追问下去了，只好把那些疑惑深埋进心底看不见的角落。  
电梯里鱼贯而入的人们打断了我的思绪，Zen在不远处逆着光对我招了招手，我回过神来，赶紧三步并两步追了上去。  
我们来到一棵大树下，Zen整条胳膊环着我的肩膀从轮椅上起身，然后像根面条一样摇摇晃晃地落在地上。我在他身边落座。  
“你可以坐过去一点吗？”Zen说。  
我怔了怔，有点失落地妥协了。  
还不等我生出更多悲伤情绪，一颗脑袋突然就大剌剌地枕在我的大腿上，我下意识低头，Zen毫无掩饰地望着我，脸上绽开一个心满意足的笑。  
这个笑把我带到一场烟火大会的正中央。我呼吸停滞，脑内轰然，一瞬间我竟分辨不出它和阳光哪个更加耀眼。我匆忙移开目光，吞了吞口水，试图装出一副沉着冷静的样子，但嘴角却不受控制地上扬。  
不好，一定被他看到了。  
Zen没有说话，我们彼此心照不宣地保持缄默，他不知从哪拿出他的宝贝剧本，目不转睛地钻研起来，然而过了好一阵也没有翻过一页。  
会是因为我吗？我不禁陷入这种名为自作多情的微小喜悦中，心里飘飘然的，喉咙口不知不觉哼出几个音符。  
直到感受到从下方传来的视线才局促地停了下来，“……抱歉，我吵到你了吗？”  
大腿上的脑袋立马来回晃着：“没有没有，我很喜欢，你可以继续唱下去吗？”  
我耳根一烧，抬起头清了清嗓，重新认真地起了调，唱了会终于想起来自己唱的是Mary’s Lullaby。  
而我唯一的听众也不知何时相当捧场地沉沉睡去。  
我的声音越来越小，生怕他还没有睡熟，只得硬着头皮把整首唱完才敢大胆地把目光落在他脸上。  
恰好一阵旭风轻轻扫过，吹乱他额前的碎发，欲盖弥彰地遮住那微微颤动的眼睫，鼻尖交互着规律而绵长的呼吸，他嘴角微扬，像是落入了一场很美的梦里。  
伸手轻轻拂开落在他眼前的头发，属于Zen的触感与温度印在我的指尖，我不禁在心里回味无数遍，可我找不到理由再次触碰他了，只好寄希望于什么时候能够再起一阵调皮的风。  
大概是熬夜的副作用来袭，还没等到下一阵风的到来，我靠在树干上不觉间陷入沉眠。  
我也做了一个梦，这并不是一个连贯又完整的梦，它由许多毫无关联的片段串联起来，都是些生活中最琐碎的小事，也许是实在太过琐碎，它们在我的海马回里短暂停留又匆匆消失。只记得在那场梦里，我和Zen同居了。  
梦的最后，我感觉到一片花瓣不偏不倚地落在我的嘴唇上。  
很轻很软，带着松木独特的香气，还有一丝淡得类似错觉的尼古丁味道。  
我半梦半醒地睁开了眼，腿上的负重感已经消失了，抬头一看，Zen正艰难地独自坐上轮椅。我很快清醒过来，赶紧上前搭了把手。  
Zen一如既往对我道了谢，却又匆匆撇开脸，我注意到他的微微泛红的耳尖，心里突然有些困惑。  
阳光从树叶的缝隙中渗了下来，斑驳地洒在我身上，又是一阵风吹过，树影微颤，偶有几片翠绿的落叶飘下。  
我若有所思地抬起头，这才发现枝桠上的花朵正含苞待放。

+++  
不知哪天我开始有了这种习惯——在Zen专注于剧本时偷偷地看着他，一次又一次，像烟瘾一样顽固。  
如果这个世界上存在着某种特定的引力磁场，那应该就能很好的解释我目前的情况。  
绝好的天时地利给了我这样的机会——看他对着某一幕的剧情苦思冥想，看他用怪异的握笔姿势做着注记，看他紧锁的眉头蓦地舒展，于是我的心情也一同飘上云端。  
这是种相当奇妙的感觉，我和他仅仅隔着条狭窄的走道，他却不曾察觉到我热切而危险的目光，以及许多深藏在心里的，不可说。  
我不禁回忆这一切的起点，也许从是在我第一次看到这个动作开始的，或者也可以追溯到他给我念台词的时候，甚至是血脉贲张的第一眼。  
我和Zen相识只有短短五天。五天听起来无比短暂，但一个灵魂被另一个灵魂吸引又需要多久呢？  
在我看来，一秒钟都太过漫长。  
想到这里，我按耐不住地打开手机，在和Ryu Hyun的对话框里认真地敲下一句话：  
“我好像……有喜欢的人了。”  
发送成功。

“你在做什么？”Zen似乎有些累了，不断扭动着僵硬的脖子。  
问话的人此刻正在我的手机屏幕里忘情演出，我目不转睛地睁眼说瞎话：“在看电影。”  
“诶？这么巧，我也很喜欢看电影，”Zen有些兴奋地坐起来，“虽然我是个音乐剧演员，但表演都是有共同之处的。我接过许多由电影改编的剧本，这时候我就会把那部作品看上好几遍，试着去挖掘主角心里更深的东西，这是我认为翻拍最难、也是最吸引人的地方。不过作为演员，这个过程真的很令人享受。”  
我的目光不知何时已从屏幕上抽离，安静地注视着他，每次谈起表演时Zen的热情好像永远不会枯竭。一个人怎么会对一件事会那么简单纯粹地喜爱呢，我搞不懂，却觉得羡慕。  
Zen好奇地抻长脖子，“你在看什么？我们一起看好不好？”  
刚一问完，他便异常敏捷地攀上我的床沿，我始料未及，几乎是惊慌失措地把手机藏进被子里。  
他愣住了，脸上的兴奋一扫而空，“……你不愿意和我一起看吗？”  
“当然不是！”我脱口而出，却根本没想好自己接下来该说些什么。  
他颜色稍霁，又一次试探般地伸手过来，“那我们——”我脑袋里警铃大作，想都不想地就朝后闪躲，和他拉开了相当的距离。  
我立刻就懊悔起来。  
这个欲盖弥彰的举动似乎彻底惹恼了Zen，他突然扑过来抢我手机，我侧身准备溜下床，却一下就被识破了动作，他眼疾手快地从后面一把环住我肩膀，我重心后仰落进他怀里。只有腿上挂了彩的Zen此刻显然占了绝对优势，单拳难敌双手，我宛如刀俎之鱼垂死挣扎了片刻，可怜的手机便从我手里滑脱，在床铺上连滚了好几圈，屏幕上来不及暂停的画面还在持续播放。  
“呵，naughty girl…”Zen的话里带着笑意，他把我轻缓地放了下来，起身去拿我的手机。我难堪得就像是告白信被张贴在通知栏的女高中生，只能徒劳地祈祷电量告急。  
时间仿佛在这方寸空间内停滞不前，我偷瞄着Zen的背影，心如擂鼓，有些担忧却又期待着他的反应。不知过了多久他才转过身来。意料之外的是，他似乎看起来比我还要紧张。  
“Changing Seasons……”他喃喃道，有些局促地望着我，目光闪烁着小心翼翼的期待，“你……难道一直在看我的音乐剧？”  
我大脑当机地点了点头。  
“你喜不喜欢？”Zen迅速问道。  
“当然。”我听到自己说，过快的心跳使我的语气有些急促，“我喜欢这场一见钟情，喜欢那支共舞，喜欢脆弱却因爱而变得勇敢的主角，还喜欢——”  
我闪躲他的视线，及时刹了车，把到嘴边的话又咽了回去：  
还喜欢创造出这一切的你。  
Zen难得没有追问下去，看向我的目光突然沉了下来，刚才的局促和紧张转瞬间就消失不见。他像是终于得到了期待中的答案，眼底逐渐升起星星点点的喜悦。  
“你等我一下。”Zen抛下这一句便拄着拐离开。  
房间毫无征兆地陷入黑暗，只有床头的夜灯发着暧昧不明的光。  
他从床头拿来了CD，塞进唱片机，我一下就听出那是那部音乐剧的主题曲。又不知从哪翻出一罐偷偷藏着的啤酒，拉开拉环，仰起头，好看的喉结上下滚动。  
我突然起了一些不合适的念头。  
Zen把食指轻压在自己泛着水光的嘴唇上，冲着我慵懒一笑，“嘘，不要向医生告状哦。”  
“好啊，”我爽快地答应了，起身向他走去，“不过，我也要喝。”  
也没等他做出反应，我便兀自抢过他手里的啤酒，一口闷了剩下的半罐。Zen显然被我的壮人之举看呆了，他隐忍地笑了几声，伸手整理着自己病号服的领口和袖口，然后像绅士一样俯下身，“请问这位美丽的小姐，允许我与你跳一支舞吗？”  
我平复了心神，把手递给他，然后被紧紧握住。  
仅有健全的三只手三条腿的二人却妄图共舞，那会是一支多残缺多可笑的舞呢？我不知道，也不在乎。  
Zen的呼吸带着极淡的酒味，交叠的手中传来比我高出一些的体温，我看着他的眼睛，不知为何，心中那巨大的空隙在此刻被填了个密不透风，我莫名觉得自己终于成了一个完整的人。  
明明只看过一遍，但舞蹈进行得却比我想象中顺利很多。奇怪的是，我竟然没有踏错一个舞步，因为比起记忆，我更像是凭着身体本能去跳舞，仿佛这支舞我们已经一起演练过了无数遍。  
这感觉很熟悉，就好像一些离开了大脑的记忆，但我的身体却还记得。我不由想起一些让我有类似感觉的场景——比如这支舞，比如他掌心的触感和体温，比如最初那个落空的吻。  
比如Zen这个人。  
不安像是入侵的毒素，不觉间将我心中的甜蜜吞噬殆尽，那些和Zen有关的困惑逐渐又在我脑海中被拍打上岸。  
我蓦地停下动作，挣开他的手，目不转睛地盯着他鸽血红一样好看的眼睛，又一次询问了那个从最初就盘踞在我心里的问题：  
“Zen，我们以前……是不是认识？”

+++  
我在一阵颠簸中转醒。  
惺忪间抬起头才发现自己靠着Zen的肩膀睡着了，他扭头对我笑了笑，亲昵地在我额头印上了一个吻，我察觉到有些不对劲，一摸脑袋发现自己并没有缠着纱布。  
窗外倒退的风景让我意识到这不是在医院，而是在车上，还不等我生出更多的疑惑，蓦地一阵强光刺进眼里，耳边不知是谁惊恐地大叫了一句“小心”，轮胎与路面的嘶鸣声尖锐地冲进耳膜。我感觉到有一双手猛地扣住我的脑袋，死死护进怀里，有一股我最熟悉的气息窜进肺叶。  
顷刻间天翻地覆。  
死神降临的残响犹回荡在耳边，巨大的撞击使我整个人都神智模糊，眼前弥漫着一片浓重的血色，腿似乎正扭曲地被卡在何处，我无心在意这些，只是焦急着抬头去查看Zen的情况。  
那两条死死护住我的手臂忽然松了开来，无力地垂在我的背上。  
凛栗的寒意爬上四肢百骸，绝望感一下子捅穿了我的心脏，我几乎要呼吸骤停，下意识紧拥住那个没有回应的身体，泪水不受控制地奔涌而出。  
Zen！  
一声惊叫堪堪卡在我的喉咙口，我蓦地睁开眼，这下才真正地转醒。  
泪水持续不断地从眼角滑落，过于真实的梦境使我的心依旧疯狂跳动，我拂去脸上的汗水和泪水，侧头看了眼尚在熟睡的Zen，这才渐渐从梦魇中平息下来。  
汗湿的衣服冰凉地贴在身上，我一闭眼，混乱的画面就又在脑内不断闪现。我只好抬起头，盯着病房里干净的天花板试着放空自己。  
这里刚从噩梦中抽身，活跃的思绪又立刻带我回溯到昨晚的那支舞里。即便又一次问出了那个问题，我依然陷在无光的困惑中。  
这次是不一样的答案——  
“我希望，我能够出现在你的回忆里。”  
Zen在说这句话时的神情、语气甚至微微颤动的尾音我都记得一清二楚，但任凭我多少次回放，依旧无法揣摩出半分他那时的心理活动。  
心里不由地生出一股和昨晚大相径庭的陌生感，明明是近在咫尺的人，却仍像是隔着一道透明的玻璃墙，我看着他，却不能走近半分，活活将我从他的世界隔离开来。  
你究竟想要什么样的回忆呢，Zen？  
我愿意给你，可我该拿什么给你。

窗外天空积压了厚厚的一片云层，氤氲雾气隐去了远方的楼宇，整座城市泛着死气沉沉的灰色，看来今天大概不再是一个好天气。  
走廊上由远及近的脚步声吸引了我的注意，一个穿着军装的人猛地冲了进门，他看了看我又看了看Zen，眼圈突然红了起来。  
我疑惑地看向Zen，谁知对方的表情更加疑惑，Zen开口道：“别哭啊……那个小平头，你是不是走错地方了？”  
这句话仿佛击溃了来人并不顽强的泪水防线，他哀嚎了一声，看起来伤心极了，“Zen！我好不容易请假来看你，你居然认不出我，我是Yoosung啊……！”  
“原来你入伍了？”Zen摸了摸那个看起来非常扎手的脑袋，“对不起啊我的小男孩，剪了头发真的感觉完全不一样了，怎么说呢……有点像个真正的男人了。和我一样。”  
“真的吗？”Yoosung胡乱抹着脸上的泪痕，叹了一口气，“不过这也难怪，上次放假回家的时候连我爸妈也没认出我来，我们好久没见面了，我不怪你……对了，Seven不在这里吧，我可不敢让他看到我现在的样子。”  
“Seven？原来你们都认识吗？”我问。  
“……是啊，”Yoosung不自然地冲我笑了笑，“我们认识好多年了，Zen出车祸的事也是他通知我的。”  
我不由得想到了自己的梦，心蓦地一沉，“车祸？”  
Zen嗯了一声，敛下眉目，“那时候我刚准备收工回家，但是司机疲lao驾驶，正好撞上对面开来的大货车。”  
我倒吸了一口凉气，Zen抬起头给了我个宽慰的笑，“吓到你了吗？那的确是我碰见过的最可怕的事故。不过，没想到我竟然是整场事故中受伤最轻的那个……”  
明明是值得庆幸的事，我却从这段话里读出一丝莫名的苦涩来。Zen眼神复杂地看着我，胸口剧烈起伏一下，哑声说：“你知道吗……如果可以，我真的不想当这个人。”  
为什么呢？  
我犹豫着，生怕撕开Zen心上的伤疤，最后还是没问出口。那场噩梦不依不饶地在脑海中回放，我困惑地盯着Zen打着石膏的腿，除却他受伤这一点，一切细节好像都惊人的相似。它们之间会有什么关联吗？  
“Zen，这不是你的错，别再想这些了。”Yoosung低声安慰道。  
胸腔突然变得滞闷不已，我看向窗外，不安仿佛此刻弥漫在城市中的薄雾，袅袅地纠缠在我整个心上。  
大概是急着回部队，Yoosung坐下没聊几句便向Zen告了别。临走前，他神秘地凑过来和我咬耳朵：“希望你和Zen都能早点好起来，我们以后还会再见面的。”  
我愣怔地望着他的背影。  
房门刚关上，Zen就立刻问道：“他前面和你说了什么？”  
“你想知道？”  
Zen毫不犹豫地点点头。  
我向他招了招手，Zen立马一瘸一拐地下床附耳过来，我告诉了他两个字：  
“……秘密。”  
Zen气得一下午没理我。

幼稚的玩笑并没能让我的心情松快几分。头上的伤口有点发痒，我算了算日子，发现自己在这间病房已经待得够久了。  
窗外暮色席卷，万家灯火渐渐亮了起来，像是遗落在地面上的第二片星空。我仔细地望过一遍又一遍，却依然不知道自己究竟属于其中的哪一盏。  
皮肤、骨骼乃至内脏的伤口都会逐渐愈合，那丢失的记忆又该怎样才能把它找回来？

今天的不速之客依旧在增加。  
敲门声不轻不重地响过三下后，一个西装革履的男人走了进来，怀里抱着束精致的花。他陌生的脸并不能让我提起兴趣，我收回视线，却听到皮鞋与木质地板碰撞的声音逐渐放大在我耳边。  
他沉默地俯下身，把花轻轻地放在了我床头。  
“……给我的？”  
“没错，”他读出了我的言外之意，轻描淡写地解释道，“Zen应该不愿意接受我送的花。”  
“你公司最近不是很忙吗，怎么还有空过来？”Zen揶揄道。  
“你说得没错，因此我只留了十分钟出来，”男人看了看手表，“更确切一点，现在只剩下八分钟了。”  
“Such a jerk…”Zen向他投去一个鄙夷的目光，冷嘲热讽道，“资本主义家连这种时候也不忘争分夺秒吗？要是再晚两天来我们都差不多该出院了……”  
男人疲惫地揉了揉眉心，“我很抱歉。”  
Zen被噎了一下，像是没料到男人的反应，“……怎么突然道歉了，我又不是真的在怪你。”他不自然地咳了一声，补充道，“但是不管怎么样，我才是那个该好好感谢你的人。多亏你及时联系了国外最好的医生，才不至于……”  
“你不需要道谢，这些事就算你不开口我也会做，”男人截了Zen的话，“但是能听到你这么说，我很高兴。”  
他突然转头看向我，目光比窗外的夜色还要沉，“原来你真的失忆了？”  
我困惑地望着他，“你怎么知道的，我们以前认识吗？”  
“你对每个来这里的人都问了这个问题吗？”他眉头微蹙，富有压迫感地反问道，我被他问得一愣，不知该如何作答。  
他冷峻的脸色稍稍缓和，俯下身，用只有我听得到的音量说：“你有没有想过你听到的未必都是真话，你难道自己没有尝试着去回忆什么吗？我希望你有，因为你自己的感觉比周围的一切都可信。”  
我呼吸一窒，心里的迷茫似乎被他的这番话撞出一大条豁口。  
“喂！韩主旻，你对她说了什么？”Zen着急地问道。  
“一些我该说的话而已。”Jumin说着又抬手看了看表，“十分钟快到了，祝你们早日康复，恕我先告辞。”  
一切的困惑霎时全数被冲上岸，我仔细回味着他的话，把时间倒退回五天前。这一切从刚开始就太不寻常了不是吗，Zen为什么会握着我的手醒来？还有更早的时候……他又为什么要在玻璃窗外泣不成声？  
一个念头突然掠过我的脑海，我冷汗直冒，无意间扭头瞥见床头的花束里还夹着张卡片，我迅速翻开，上面写着：  
“祝，早日康复。——RFA”  
我看到自己的手剧烈颤抖着。  
像是抓住救命稻草般，身体不受控制地动了起来，我不顾Zen在我身后的呼喊，发疯似的冲了出去。

我一路跑到医院大厅，终于看到那个男人的背影，我不管不顾地大喊：“Jumin！”  
他停下脚步，轻叹着摇了摇头，默不作声地转了过来，大概是不喜欢这种打招呼的方式。但他没有再跨出一步，就像风暴中心的灯塔，耐心地等我来到他的身边。  
“你认识我……对不对？”我急切地问道，唯恐他下一秒就会消失般，伸手把他的袖子拽出丑陋的褶皱，“可不可以告诉我RFA究竟是什么？还有他……他是Ryu Hyun吗？”  
“你打乱了我的会议计划，”Jumin嘴上这么说，却是毫无责备的口吻，“但我很高兴你来找我。Zen似乎真的什么都没有对你说，当然他也这样叮嘱了所有人。”  
“所有人……为什么？”  
“我猜你自己也应该感觉到了。强行恢复记忆会对你的大脑产生不小的负担，目前医生不建议这么做。”Jumin简洁地回答道，他的胸口微微地起伏了一下，像是无声的叹息，“我不反对Zen做出这种决定，但记忆是你个人的所有物，我认为你有重新拥有它们的资格……所以，如果你真的想要知道，我可以把我所了解的统统告诉你。”  
我毫不犹豫地点头，“我想知道！”  
“很好，”Jumin赞许地说，然后伸手握住我那条健全的胳膊，“跟我上车。”  
我下意识缩了缩手臂，“为什么？”  
“换个地方，Zen很快就会追下来了。”

+++  
夜色不知何时已经侵占了整片天空。  
手机屏幕从我离开后就不断亮起，那个销声匿迹了五天的Ryu Hyun仿佛终于找到了自己的服务区，他几乎是无休止地轰炸我的手机。也许是出于潜意识的打击报复，这次轮到我不想联系他了。  
抬起头，眼前是急速倒退的景象，城市的光怪陆离仿佛都映在这一扇小小的车窗里，刺眼得很，耳边的轻音乐也如同噪音一般压迫神经，我无力地闭上眼，装作困顿的样子，其实头已经疼得快要裂开。  
我尽力克制自己不在Jumin面前表现出这些，他的时间已经被浪费得够多了，不该再有更多无谓的事端。我把窗开出一道窄缝，让呼啸的凉风扑打在脸上，这才觉得自己好受了一点。  
Jumin跟我说的大多数都是有关RFA的事，这也无可厚非，但我现在根本没心情回想那些。  
Zen，Zen。  
我在心里反复念叨着那个让我透不过气来的名字。  
几小时前还沉积在我心底的有关Zen的疑惑，在此刻全都明朗起来了。  
那个玻璃窗上的爱心，那个没有落下的吻，那夜的共舞，以及那个百转千回却小心翼翼的答案，我都完完全全地明白过来了。  
但我依旧不知道自己此刻是什么样的心情。  
整整五天，我无处次为自己的处境惶惑不安，最终却发现失联的恋人一直都寸步不离地守在自己身边，我该觉得庆幸吗？或者换一种思路，当最在意的人因为这样的理由愚弄我、装作不认识我整整五天，我又该不该为此感到恼羞成怒？  
可似乎哪种都不完全是。  
一回想起有几次Zen目光里流露出的那些小心翼翼的期待，我的心就变成一块拧巴的抹布，把那些庆幸与恼怒全搅合在一起，硬生生挤出了几丝委屈和心疼来。  
很快车就停靠在了医院门口，我定了定心神，主动向Jumin告别：“谢谢你告诉我这么多。”  
“快回去吧，”他低声说，“别让Zen等得太久了。”  
我五味杂陈地目送他离开，仰头望着灯火零星的病房大楼，心中那些不安逐渐尘埃落定下来，即便现在有诸多不快，但万幸的是，我终究找到了属于自己的那一盏。  
心莫名地就紧张起来，我还没想好该怎么面对他，模糊不清的回忆依旧散落在脑海里。我想，也许现在还不是该回去的时候。  
于是我深深地望了一眼那盏属于Zen和我的灯后，转身朝着另一个方向走去。  
我顶着一颗很沉很疼的头在街上游荡，还好现在已经是晚上了，就算是穿着一身病号服也不至于招人围观。我根本不知道自己该去哪里，但这时候身体本能比记忆有用得多，我任由自己的双腿带领着我，一直走到一间地下室的门前。  
铁门上锈迹斑斑不知已经度过多少年岁。我的脑海里隐约映出一些画面，比如第一次见面时他站在门前局促地整理被风吹乱的头发时的样子、比如在月色下不断靠近直至融合的影子，交叠的掌心中泛起的不知是谁的湿润、比如他的脸无数次在眼前放大，然后落在嘴唇上温暖的触感。  
像极了那天的花瓣。  
但我还是错估了这个副作用的威力。  
原本如同海底森林缓慢生长的回忆突然像是被添加了催化剂般破土而出，速度之快像是要冲破我的头骨，脑中奔涌的许多支离破碎的画面，如同刀刃般剜着我的身体，我抓住了门把才让自己勉强站稳，无力感揉进了四肢百骸，努力平复着呼吸才压下想要呕吐的感觉。  
……该回去了，我用残存的意识命令着自己，手伸进口袋摸索了几番，才发现自己没有一分钱。我拿出手机想打个电话给他，但摁了半天都没反应，我终于心生绝望。  
最后是怎么吊着一口气走回医院的我已经完全没有印象，属于夜晚的寒气透过单衣穿梭在我身上，我的意识与视线都很模糊，只记得最后在昏暗的灯光隐约间看到一个人，他正跌跌撞撞地朝我跑来，是Zen吧，我莫名安下心来，直接落进他的怀里，熟悉的香味撞进鼻尖。  
他的身体好像比我还凉，环着我的手臂抖个不停，脸颊湿润地贴着我的脖颈，喉间压抑着小兽呜咽般的音调，我一下子忘了自己要说什么。那些不满，那些怨气，那些一直在我胸口奔涌的洪流瞬间全数退潮，化作弱不可闻的一声：  
“怎么又哭了……Zen，别怕，我回来了……”  
说完，便失去了意识。

+++  
这次我又睡了很久。  
中途醒过几次，印象中我似乎又被送进了重症监护室，吓得我每次都硬撑着不敢再睡下去，但好在最后醒来的时候还是在那间熟悉的病房里。  
我好像断断续续做了很长的一个梦，梦醒后梦中人依然在身旁。  
一抬眼就看到了Zen，他眼睛熬得通红，看上去憔悴得很，积压在眉间的焦虑在对上我视线的那一刻终于舒展开来。他下意识想要伸手过来，在快要触碰到我的时候又瑟瑟缩缩地收了回去。  
是我的眼神装得太冷漠了吗？我沉默地望着他，不禁思忖自己该换上什么样的表情。Zen闪躲着我的视线，抓耳挠腮了半天，憋出一句：“我去叫医生……”说完便想溜之大吉。  
又来，这可真是够了。  
“别走。”我几乎是脱口而出，迅速紧握住他的手，那只手汗津津的，将它主人此刻的紧张出卖得一干二净。  
“Hyun，别走。”我又重复一遍。  
我这才发现Zen已经换掉了病号服，连腿上的石膏都卸了下来。心蓦地就收紧，这回我又让他担心了多久？  
Zen僵在原地，迟钝地转过身来，有些难堪地说：“你都知道了……韩主旻那混……他跟你说了多少？”  
我突然就松开Zen的手，直勾勾地望着他，“比如，你本名叫Ryu Hyun这一件？”他的喉结缓缓滚动了一下，我深呼吸着，让自己的声音听起来尽可能风平浪静，“看我自作多情地给你发了那么多消息，开心吗？”  
“对不起，对不起……”他喃喃道，“这些我想等你痊愈以后再找机会告诉你的。你伤得这么重，恢复记忆太疼了，我舍不得……”Zen晦暗不明地望着我，声音越来越轻，“但是，你还是喜欢上我了，对不对……？”  
压抑在胸口的洪流到底还没变成一潭死水，他的话仿佛飓风一般唤起了我所有不满。我羞愤不已地挥着拳头就打算往他脸上砸下去，想了想还是没舍得，方向一转落在了他的肚子上。  
Zen闷哼一声弯下腰去，我顺势揪住他的领子。刚才那一拳耗尽了我全部力气，我颤抖着起身，心跳快得像是要冲破单薄的肋骨防卫。  
我闭上眼，不管不顾地吻上了他。  
这个吻着实说不上浪漫，我还没尝出什么滋味来便像个逃兵般松开了他，Zen愣愣地看了我一眼，大概是食髓知味，一把扣住我的后颈就吻了回来。  
一句“我的确是又喜欢上你了”又被堵回唇边，就这样逐渐消融在我们升高的体温中。  
我闭起眼睛，这话太多余，不说也罢。  
大概是想补回前一阵空缺的亲呢，Zen抱着我迟迟不肯撒手，我把脸埋在他的颈窝，死命嗅着他身上好闻的味道，手不停揉着他的肚子。  
Zen在我耳旁絮絮叨叨地说：  
“下次不许给别人你的电话。”  
“嗯。”  
“下次离那些个男老师都远一点。”  
“嗯。”  
“下次不许再一声不吭地跟别的男人跑掉，尤其是韩主旻。”  
“……嗯。”  
我乖顺地应着，轻叹一声：“下一次，你也不许再瞒着我了……”  
“不会的，”Zen沉默了好久才回答，他把手臂拢紧了一些，心有余悸地抚着我的背，一遍又一遍，“放心，亲爱的，绝不会再有下一次了……”

我不知道为什么在旁边就是他睡过的空床的情况下Zen还要不依不饶地挤过来。当晚，我终于架不住这长达半天的软磨硬泡，心软下来腾了半张床给他。  
一张单人床上睡两个人，挤得他腿都没处塞，但还一直乐颠颠地傻笑。  
“亲爱的，今晚还可以给我唱摇篮曲吗？”Zen跟个撒娇的孩子一样望着我。  
无处寄托的母爱突然就泛滥成灾。真没出息，我算是知道自己了。  
但这才刚起了个头便感受到他均匀绵长的呼吸声，我立刻安静下来，轻轻地帮他掖好被子。他好像累极了，记忆中我从来没看过这样的Zen，瘦削的脸颊微微凹陷，眼下爬上了本不该有的黑眼圈，嘴唇周围也冒出了青灰色的胡渣。  
难以遏制地心疼起眼前的爱人，手不自觉就拂上他的脸，游走在他精致的五官上，指腹蘸满了他的体温。我终于可以肆无忌惮，再不用苦苦等候风的到来，却也小心翼翼，唯恐惊扰他的美梦。

“晚安，我的Zenny。”

+++  
出院的日子却比我想象中来得更早一些。  
经过几天我本人的亲自调养，Zen的精神终于恢复了许多，这天他早早地就起床，刮掉胡子、收拾衣装、对着镜子把每根头发都理得一丝不苟才肯踏出病房。  
Zen在前台帮我办理着出院手续，我百无聊赖地转头望向门外，尽管天已经下起小雨，仍有一大群媒体架着相机人头攒动。  
也难怪，前两天我就在手机推送里看到一条娱乐新闻，标题起得格外夺人眼球——“人气偶像Zen深夜幽会神秘女子地下恋情疑似公开”。点开一看，发现照片上拍的赫然是那晚我倒在Zen怀里的样子。  
我手一滑，差点把手机摔了。  
“我的小可爱，在想什么？”Zen不知什么时候凑了过来，冷不防地在我的耳朵上亲了一口。  
我耳尖窜火，赶紧退开半步，他眼疾手快地一把揽过我的腰，“干嘛？怎么突然害羞了？”  
“这个……让娱记看到了不好吧。”  
Zen沉思了半秒，“说的也是，那我们走吧。”嘴上这么说，他的手仍不依不饶地圈着我的腰，我就这么半推半就地就和他一起出了医院。  
无数的闪光灯和相机声将我们团团围住，两侧的保安尽职地拨开人群，Zen打着伞，把我搂得更紧，我们就着那条逼仄窄道，终于艰难地挤上车。  
嘈杂声顿时被隔绝在外，倾斜的雨线落在车窗上，安静的空气莫名让我消沉下来。  
“对不起，”我垂眼看着自己的手背，突然开口，“我好像还是没能把一切都回想起来……”  
话刚说完，一个吻便轻飘飘软绵绵地落在嘴上，我下意识扭头过去，外面依旧围着一大圈娱记，闪光灯透过雨幕和车窗在我眼角晃个不停，车辆这才迟迟发动。  
他是故意的吗？  
“这不重要，”Zen说着，拿起我的手，一根一根仔细握进自己手里去，“比起这个，我更希望你活下去……谢谢你和我一起活了下去。”  
我没吭声，一刻不停地望着窗外，看着车开过了两个红绿灯，才低声呢了一句：“……你还活着，我怎么舍得走呢。”  
“嗯？”Zen刚回过神来，似乎没听清这句话。  
我又不是Zen，那么害臊的话怎么好意思说第二遍呢？但我很笃定，就算不说，他也总会知道的。所以我悄悄把它埋进心底，讳莫如深地摇摇头：  
“没什么，我们回家吧。”

Zen总会知道的。

Fin.


End file.
